First Metting
by Bleeding-roses
Summary: A short story of how Amaryllis Carlson meets Doc Holliday in Denver. OC/Doc. Romance. Will continue into other one shots, because those are the only things I seem to finish. Reviews would be quite nice.


My father owned a quiet saloon in Denver. Not too busy but always had a good amount of people. It wasn't often where something exciting happened. But then one day he rolled in.

I was sitting by myself at an empty table. There were about eight other people total in the saloon playing faro and all had drinks, so I had nothing to do. I turned when I heard the door opened and the light from the outside poured into the room. There was a man standing there. Tall, thin, and as pale as a wedding dress. He looked tired and hot. I got up and walked over to him, "Like for me to take your Jacket and get you a drink?"

He looked me up and down. There was an odd look in his eyes, like he was looking at every inch of my body. It made me shiver in the hot weather. "Yes, please." He handed me his coat and walked past me to the table I had been sitting at.

I got him a class of whiskey and joined him at the table, "So where you from?"

"Everywhere, I travel a lot. I just stopped here from Dodge City though. On my way to Tombstone to join a friend." He downed the whiskey in one gulp.

"Really? I've heard good thing about that city. But I heard the Cowboys are there right now. Heard it's kind of hectic."

"Yes, well, it's still my destination. What's your name?"

"Amaryllis Carlson, Sir."

He took my hand and lightly kissed it. His lips felt soft and warm, which surprised me with how pale and cold he looked. "I'm Doc. Doc Holliday."

My eyes got wide, "Doc Holliday?"

"Yes, is that a problem, miss?" He looked me in the eyes. I wanted to look away but they were beautiful.

"Um…no. I just never thought I'd meet someone like yourself, or just you for that matter." I felt my cheeks start to blush. I was hoping the room would be too dark for him to notice.

No, he did, and he laughed, "I see you're not one to hate me for the rumors."

"No evidence, or papers. I met one man that was reportedly killed by you two months after the news came out. After that I don't really trust the paper."

"Smart girl you are. Would you mind getting me another shot of whiskey?" He looked like he was about to start coughing, which he proceeded to do.

I got up and quickly got him the whole bottle and poured him another class, which he again downed in one shot.

"Are you alright?"

He studied me again before he replied, "No…not really at the moment. Do you possibly have a place I can lay down?"

"I have my bedroom…upstairs." I blushed again. It had been a couple years since I had a man in my room.

"Why yes, that would work just fine. Mind if I take the whiskey?" He grabbed onto the bottle as he stood up.

"I guess not, even if I said no you'd still take it." I smiled.

He smiled back.

I took him up into my room and hand him lay down. I got a cool towel for him and made sure he had a good amount of pillows, "Comfortable?"

"Quite. Thank you."

"Of course. You stay here, I have to go back downstairs to make sure nothing goes wrong."

He just smiled at me again before closing his eyes.

Well I guess he slept the rest of the day, because when I went back into my room he was still asleep, and it was time for me to get to bed. I tried to wake him up. I said his name multiple times, even shook him a bit. Nothing worked. I decided my only option was to move him near the edge and for me to sleep on the other side and hope neither of us would roll onto the other.

In the morning my hopes were not met. My eyes opened to see his head slightly on my chest and shoulder and his arm around me. The scent of whiskey and something else filled the air. I liked it. I was comfortable too, and I didn't seem to mind him being there. I laid like that for quite a while until I heard Doc moan a bit and he started to move. He slowly sat himself up and looked down at me, "Mornin' darlin'."

"Good morning, Doc" I couldn't help but smile. He looked cute, and much better after sleeping for a good while.

He still looked dazed though, and not fully awake because he let himself fall onto me. His head fell above my shoulder and his arms on both sides of me.

I patted his shoulder, "Doc, you need to get up, please."

He raised his head to right above mine and looked at my eyes, "You have really pretty eyes." His breath smelled heavily of the whiskey.

"Did you drink all the whiskey?"

"Why yes I did."

"Are you drunk?"

"Why of course not. I'm just being honest." He smirked.

I blushed. I could feel his breath tickle my lips and it made them tingle. He was attractive, very attractive and with him being this close to me made me feel funny.

"That and you're beautiful in the morning."

I laughed, "Ok, Doc, it's about time you got up. I hadn't noticed till then that he had moved himself to where his legs were on both sides of me, I was pretty much pinned.

He propped himself onto one arm and placed a finger on my lips, "Quiet. Just let me look at you."

Now I was fully blushing. This wasn't a normal morning for me, or most people I imagine. I looked up at him though. I was caught in his eyes. I couldn't tell what I saw, but I knew he wanted something. Our breath became synced and we slowed our breath down. I wanted to kiss him, badly. I didn't want to make the first move though, because I didn't know if he wanted to kiss me too, or wind up robbing me. He was Doc Holliday after all.

He touched my cheek, it felt like a feather on fire and I twitched. He cupped it and tilted my head a bit. Then he slowly moved down and brushed my lips. Not the type of kiss I was expecting. He looked down at me again and smirked.

I couldn't help but pull him down and kiss him harder. I felt him smile and then make the kiss deeper. We continued kissing for what seemed like a thousand moments until he pulled away from me and sat up. I got myself to sit up and smoothed my hair out, "How long are you staying here?"

"I leave today"

I looked down. I didn't want him to leave, not yet. I became attached. The last man I got attached too, that didn't work out well.

He raised my head up, "Don't be so down darlin'. Come to Tombstone."

"Really?"

"Yes. Meet me there. Please." I have my horse. Take the train when it's back here in a few days then ride from Tucson.

"I want to, and I'll try." I leaned onto his shoulder. He still smelled good.

"Good girl." He kissed the top of head then stood up. I need to get goin' but I shall see you shortly."

"Promise you'll be there when I get there?"

"Yes."

I hesitated to ask the next question, but I did, "And protect me from the cowboys?"

"Do they scare you?"

"Yes, more then anything."

"Then I promise." He had me stand up and he pulled me into another kiss. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and pushed him back onto the bed. I couldn't help it.

He continued and rolled over so he was on top, then stood back up, "There will be plenty of that in Tombstone, dear Amaryllis." My name seemed to roll off his tongue, I loved how he said it and I blushed.

"Ok. I'll help you to your horse then." I stood up and made myself look as decent as possible.

We walked to the door of the saloon. My father was at the bar and looked at Doc, "Well, imagine seeing you here."

"Hello, Mr. Carlson. Nice to see you again."

"You two know each other?" I asked them.

"Yes, he knew my father. Sir if you don't mind, your daughter is going to join me in Tombstone in a few days."

My father looked us up and down, "Take care of her, or I'll make you pull out your own teeth."

"Of course, why ever would I not take care of her?" He smiled.

My father just nodded.

We walked outside to his horse and I hugged him, "I'll see you soon?"

He pulled me into a kiss, "Course."

I watched as he got onto his horse and got comfortable. He reached down, grabbed my hand and kissed it one more time, "Good bye for now, Amaryllis."

Then I watched him go off into the open desert.


End file.
